


Left for More

by OllieGoobie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Adult Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Human Bill Cipher, Next Generation, Post-Gravity Falls, Reader is Dipper's Daughter, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieGoobie/pseuds/OllieGoobie
Summary: [ A Bill Cipher x reader fanfic ]It was twenty-six long years after the approximately end of Gravity Falls. The whole public of this strange and quiet town had moved on from the ordeal catastrophe and lived full lives. What does this have to do anything with you? Being a scrap from the Pines family, it was your father's turn to make the decision of where to go for summer vacation, along with your aunt, Mabel. The twins were excited to introduce you to Gravity Falls, the place where they had their most memorable summer. However, will your summer be the same way?





	1. Chapter 1

A family vacation during the summer break wasn't what most teenagers would call 'A good time'. It's supposed to be thrilling, should it not?. 

Of course it should! 

Nevertheless, both your dad and Aunt Mabel conveyed the impression that they were really ecstatic to visit Gravity Falls and you could respect that. They would always go on about their childhood encounters with this town. Unfortunately for you, you weren't exactly a kid anymore like how your father or aunt were. Being seventeen yourself, a teen wouldn't want to to go to a trip in a middle of no where. Not that you minded, you loved your dear father and aunt and was more than happy to be able to spend time together! It was just the fact that you were probably not going to have the same experience when they were kids.

Dipper was the one driving all of you to your destination. He was currently having both hands on the car wheel whilst having a rather long conversation with his twin sister. It made you chuckle, to be honest. You are aware that he was such a cautious guy. A rational, yet gentle guy. He raised you, fed you, loved you, and made you who you are today. Despite having to put up with you ever since you were born, and without anyone by his presence either, he has more of your respect than anyone else in the world. Then there was aunt Mabel. Oh boy, what can you said about good ol' Mabel?

She is just wonderful! What else can you say? Your Dad's twin sister is the coolest aunt in the world! You were as close to her as your dad was. Well- perhaps not that close. But still. With her spunky attitude and positive way of thinking, she was surely your sun when it came to the most darkest of days. Aunt Mabel was just amazing. It is hard to believe you could even separate the two. Like that was ever going to happen. They stuck by each other for years, and still managed see each other to this day, even if they lived different lives from each other now. With Mabel having her own two kids, along with Dipper having to raise a child by his own as well. They stuck like glue.

You were getting lost in thought whilst staring in bore until your father snapped you back to reality.

-"Y/n, we're finally here! Gravity Falls, Oregon!" 

You quickly stirred to look through the glass window before rolling in down to feel the crisp air flowing through your pores. You rapidly blinked to keep your eyes from getting parched due to the gust of wind hitting you. You smiled to both of them before seating back in your cozy position that you just shifted from. Soon after, you placed your arms behind your head, just in pure blithe that you get to hang out with your Dad and Aunt for the whole summer, even if it was in a place that nobody knew about.

-"Cool."

You said in serene. Genuinely, you was pretty enthusiastic about this vacation. You always felt the need to crave that so-called 'vacation experience', and you had a good feeling about being in this one with your old man and cool aunt.

-"Where to first, Bro-Bro?"

-"I think you know, Mabel. The good ol' Tourist Trap."

Tourist Trap? What does that suppose to mean?


	2. Specter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After settling in, you begin to notice something strange...

You hopped out your dad's car, holding your bags that contained your personal belongings. Basic stuff like clothing, electronics and a toothbrush. A whole summer here at Gravity Falls seemed fun. You assumed the area was very welcoming. Strange nonetheless, but still, welcoming.

You stood in front of what your Dad and Aunt called "The Tourist Trap". For a first impression it seemed good enough. A basic small shack that provided a roof over your head. You really couldn't ask for more than that.

-"So, Y/N- This is the Mystery Shack. Whadd'ya think?"

Your dad asked, making you take a good look at the cabin once again before you could answer. You weren't expecting like a five-star hotel or anything, you could care significantly less about it. However, once you take a good look, this place was a fucking wreck! The letters on the roof were practically falling off, you think that was mold growing on the walls out of all places and the husky odor that came of was... Indescribable. It was a combination of melted glue and old shoes. You were kinda impressed that it was still holding up.

-"To be honest, it's bad. It could be worse?" You questioned. Not intending to even sound confused. Your comment made your dad chuckle softly, whilst ruffling your hair, messing it up.

-"That's what I thought."

You smiled to him, reaching for you hair to keep it in place again. Not like you didn't mind him petting your hair. The caring gesture soothed you a lot, actually. Even if your dad loosed up your hair into a tangled mess, you allowed it.

All of you made your way inside of the shack with your father holding the keys to the front door. He struggled to unlock it, having to jimmy the lock in order to get it opened. You sighed a bit in pity, making you think that this was gonna take a while. You sat down on stairs of the entrance, waiting for your dad to finish the job. This lasted for 25 minutes. He tried everything: Kick the door, pushing it with his own body wait, tried to pick the lock, but nothing seemed to work. Your aunt Mabel even offered him to help, but your father was just too stubborn and determined. He kept insisting he almost got it, which made you chuckle to yourself every time he made that remark.

-"Dipper, let me try! You have been doing this for the past billion hours!" You aunt remarked, which made you hold in a snicker.

-"Mabel! I got this! I know what I'm doing!" Their bickering was quite amusing to you. They would always have arguments over the littlest of things. It may seemed dysfunctional but they make up afterwards, so you had nothing to worry. It also kind of confused you, in a sense. Well, they are siblings after all. Twins for that matter. How would you even understand that sort of connection they had?

Never.

In a million years. The thought even made you kind of depressed. Your shoulders dropped a bit lower, your lips that once held a smile turned into a slight frown. Your had began to feel heavier as the thoughts of isolation began to fill up your mind. The sounds around you seemed to dim down, as the arguing of Mabel and Dipper started to sound inaudible.

_I'm nothing. I deserve no one._

-"Hey! What's with the long face, kiddo?" 

A gruff and deep voice broke your train of thought. Your eyes widen before you looked up. You flash a small smile immediately.

-"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel and Dipper said simultaneously before they ran towards him to greet him. You did so as well. It's been a while since you've seen your great great uncle. 

-"Y/N, look at you! I haven't seen you since you were a mere runt!" He expressed, laughing wildly. You grinned to him as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulled you close to him.

-"And you still look old, Grunkle." You joked. He chuckled, "I'm letting that one slide this time, kid."

* * *

 

Time flew by quickly. The day was now gone and nighttime came upon you. Naturally, your aunt Mabel and your Dad were incredibly tired from the 10 hour trip. They were currently passed out on the couch together as they were too weary to go to the beds upstairs. You continued to stay up in the late hours of the day, slowly tiring yourself out as you continued to watch the tv. It was now 1 a.m. which meant all of the adult shows were playing through the channels at this time.

-"You still up, kid?" You heard your Grunkle from the doorway, holding a cup of coffee, or at least you hope it was coffee, in his hand. Your head slowly moved to his direction, lazily, you nodded to him. It signaled him that you were now tired. He gave out a short laugh before walking up to you, looking at the television himself now. 

-"You managed to stay up _this_ late. Did the trip here not tire you out?" He asked before taking a long sip of the mug.

-"Not really. Dad and Aunt Mabel mostly took turns on driving here. I was just their passenger and kept complaining about the next rest stop." You mumbled, very obvious that you were now drowsy as well. Stan gave you a winning smirk.

-"Then again, I think my Dad gave out half his energy when he was trying to open the door." The old man couldn't help but laugh, causing for the other two to stir but didn't bother to wake up. Stan teared a bit up, having a good laugh from your statement. You felt a bit victorious on doing so, but being so exhausted didn't show much of your expressions. You looked back to your Dad, seeing him in such a weak state was nothing new. He was often like that. This was probably one of the longest time he had full rest. Because he was extremely intelligent, he had many studies to finish as well as working. It was nice to finally see him settle down. You enjoyed moments like this.

Stan noticed on how you observed Dipper, knowing the situation.

-"You know, Y/N. Trust me when I say that your old man is tough." You looked back to him, raising an eyebrow. Your own father? Tough? The same guy who couldn't even open the front door with his own strength? Yeah, right.

-"I know it may seem impossible. But, yeah. He isn't the strongest guy around but he is tough with his mind. I can see that he works himself up."

You looked down, starting to feel a tad guilty. "Yeah..." Your eyes slowly started grow heavy, the tv in front of you becoming blurry. It was a clear sign that you wanted to sleep now. You couldn't stay up any longer.

It was if something was telling you to pass out...

* * *

 

 

Your eyes shot wide open again. The feeling of your fatigued body suddenly left, giving you back it's energy as if you started a new day.

This, however didn't feel like a new day.

You looked around. The settings around you were now washed out in grey shades of colors. This place was disorienting to your senses. It was obnoxious to your sight, hearing and feelings.

A maniacal laughter echoed around you. No matter what angle you turned, there was no sign of anybody in your presence. However, someone was here. Despite the lack of sense in this world, there was someone.

- ** _"So, you're Pine Tree's kid, huh?"_** You felt a chill located behind your spine, making you spin around to see who that voice belonged to. Again-

Nothing.

_What is this place?_

- ** _"Oh, this little hamlet? This is your mindscape! What a sight, am I right?"_** The voice appeared again, ringing through your ears and brain. It was offensive to even listen to. You were to startled to even realize that 'the voice' had just answered your question. You felt it was difficult to breath now. No matter how much you hyperventilate, oxygen wasn't coming to your lungs. Were you now just turning crazy? You felt a poke from your back, it felt like the end of a cane just jabbed to you. The sudden feeling of comfort soon started to fill up the atmosphere. You stopped breathing but yet it didn't feel like you were short on breaths.

- ** _"Slow down there, miss! You don't wanna die just yet!"_** The voice laughed again, making you feel mocked. Soon after, a warm breath was pressed against your ear, making you shiver once more.

- ** _"If I show you how I look like, promise me you won't freak out, deal?"_** The once loud, off-colored voice soon turned soft and lascivious. You couldn't help but nod at the sudden tone. A soft chuckle escaped from behind you. Softly ringing into your ear. ** _"Turn around."_**

**_-"Name's Bill Cipher!"_ **


	3. Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can trust him, can you really?

- **_"Name's Bill Cipher!"_ **

 

* * *

 

 

You were slightly taken back the the sudden appearance in front of you, backing up a few steps. You weren't expecting any type of presence near you. Much to your surprise, there he was. Standing.  Why a he? Well, other than the sound of his voice, there was clearly a male figure right in front of you. He looked around your age, maybe perhaps older by a few years.

Dumbfounded, the fellow was quite the looker. He stood tall and proud, wearing a fancy bright yellow attire, adorned with touches of black accessories with included a top hat and his bow tie. A crooked grin was practically sewed to his face. His blond hair was neatly combed to the side. His one eye struck you. Brilliantly yellow, golden even. The other was covered by an eye patch.

He was stunning...

- **_"Glad you think so, Y/N!"_ **

Startled again, making you give out a short cry. It soon choked your throat. How the hell did he know your name?

He soon cracked up laughing one more time, making you feel mocked again. You could see his uncovered eye tear up. Your discomfort seemed to please him. His laugh lasted for a good, solid minute before letting out a sigh.

\- **_"I almost forgot how easy it is for you meat sacks to get so petrified!"_ **

You sustained being silent, quite bewildered at the sight. He moved closer to examine you. You could hear him ponder with a short 'hm'. Was this a dream? A nightmare? A hallucination? Were you abruptly having an out of body experience? You weren't sure.

\- **_"The answer to all of those questions is no."_ **

\- "W-What?" You buzzed.

Bill simply rolled his eye, as if he was expecting for you to know already. His gloved hand started to pet your hair, gazing at it like some unfamiliar creature.

\- **_"I can read your mind, kid. So anything you come up with that fragile little brain of yours, I know exactly what it is."_ ** He smirked, twirling his finger around a curl of your hair. You swatted his hand away, only for a heckle to come out of him.

\- **_"Again, we're in your mindscape. Such a wondrous place you got here, Pin-up! From memories to your worst fears, it has it all."_ **

Bill pressed a finger to your forehead, indicating this was all bundled in your head. You groaned. "Enough with the physical touching!" You argued. Despite his attractive appearance, he was certainly aggravating and you knew he was doing it on purpose. It was hard enough to process everything that's happening right now, you didn't want his constant teases to distress you.

-"Why did you bring me here anyway? You're acting like a I know you and believe me, I would've recognize you if I did!"

There was a small silence in Bill, looking if he really felt like answering your question. It took him some time for him to give in. Shrugging off your stern attitude.

\- **_"You got me, kid. I naturally got a little curious and decided to explore your memories a bit."_ **

You raised your brow. "And how far did you do?"

- _ **"When you started to hit your teenage hormonal peak."**_

You scrunched up your face in both horror and confusion. Does he not know anything about privacy? Another snicker came out of him. Despite looking like a human, he didn't act like one at all. Clearly he had no moral decency or etiquette. He was beyond the bounds of normal. Yet, he was alluring in a way you can't illustrate. Sure, he was appealing than the average person and a tease in every possible circumstance. Bill was quite charming when he wanted to. Annoying, sure as hell, but charming.

- ** _"You're quite captivating, Pin-up. I like that about you..."_**

Once more, Bill's voice got lower and magnetic, it send shivers not only to your spine, an electrifying wave ran down from your legs to your finger tips. His gloved hand rubbed your left cheek, feeling the slight warmth from your reddened face.

\- **_"You and I should talk more often, maybe make a deal. We can show them all you're not the ordinary type."_**

Bill removed his hand away from your side. You were confused and without noticing, a rapid oxidation of blue flames had devoured his hand. The scorching flare was practically near you, it could've burned your face off! Though, it was practically lacking heat from it. You were hesitant.

\- "What do you exactly mean by 'a deal'?" You quoted.

\- **_"Simple. You give me what I want and I give you what you want. It might sound odd, but being in the mindscape for the rest of your life isn't exactly fun. Awfully boring, actually."_**

Bill informed, his hand now gesturing into a form of a hand shake, expecting you to reach the agreement with him. **_"And quite frankly, I can make anything you want into a reality. Fame, fortune, the entire universe in fact!"_**

Anything you could ever hope for. It sounds too good to be true. Yet, this is coming from the guy who knew everything about you, he was erupting fire from his hand for god's sake! It couldn't hurt, right?

You took his hand and grasped it tightly before shaking it.

\- "Deal."

 

* * *

 

 

You shot your eyes wide open, pushing yourself forward with strong force but that managed to hit your head from the wooden roof. You hissed in pain, retaining yourself from cursing out loud but only withholding it in while trying to ease of the sting.

-"... F-Fuuuck...."

Wait. The roof? You looked around, you had found yourself upstairs of the rooftop. Seemingly where your father and aunt had stayed before. Someone, probably your dad, took you here to sleep more comfortably and you didn't noticed. The walls were quite narrow, you probably had that massive blow at the temple due to your size. You could tell that this room was probably best for kids below your height. You laid back down to the mattress, thinking about your dream. Or was it even a dream? From what Bill had told you, you weren't dreaming. Then again, the mind was one messed up thing. You've read and watched countless of cases of people having strange sleep experiences. From being abducted by aliens or having night terrors. Surely, yours wasn't anything spectacular.

As you soon started having doubts of your situation you had the strangest sensation on your right hand. It felt like a mixture of itchiness and a slight burn. You turn to look at your hand, thinking it was probably mosquito bites or you had touched poison ivy. What you found out was much worse. On the back of your hand was engraved, like a burn mark, a triangular figure with one eye with the surrounding letters of 'H, K, Q, O', formed into a random word. It was on the hand where you shook hands with Bill.

This couldn't possibly be real! You rubbed your thumb across your flesh of the mark. Even try scratching it off, but it wouldn't budge! You soon started to loose it. Like a flash you darted towards the bathroom in the shack. You truly had to still be asleep! You locked the door to it and gawk at yourself. You focused on your eyes for a brief second before a familiar laughter rang through your ears.

\- "I-I didn't wake up..." you said in a desperate whisper, adverting your eyes from your reflection and down to the sink.

\- "On the contrary, Pin-up. You are most definitely awake!" You looked back to the mirror. Seeing the same triangle from your hand, replacing your presence. Adoring the same bow tie and black top hat.

\- "B-Bill...?"

With that, he hoped right out of the mirror, like some perplexed cartoon and floated around you. It couldn't possibly be him! What kind of sick joke was he pulling on you?!

\- "Wow, kid! You look horrific! You look like you haven't slept in ages!" Impatience started to take over you, he had the audacity to humiliate you right now. His laughter was driving you mad. Fuck him. You were too heated for words. Your glare was enough to give away your response. Bill quickly noted.

\- "Aw, c'mon, Pin-up! Let's not lose our sense of humor! You were practically drooling all over me last night! What happened?" Again, no response from you. That somewhat annoyed Bill. Yes, he liked to push others to the break of insanity but being ignored was one thing he didn't take lightly.

\- "You watch that attitude, kid. You listen to me and you better answer..." As he spoke, the threatening tone of his voice grew that it made you jump back, hitting the door behind. The noise caused alertness.

Your Dad spoke up.

\- "Hey, Y/N? You okay there?"

Before you could speak, Bill glared his one eye at you, asking you to remain your silence. You take in air desperately, shaking. You found it hard to breath again.

\- "Y/N?"

You grasped on the door handle and twist it slowly. Opening a crack, just enough for your head to poke out. You faked a smile. "I'm totally fine, Dad."

Dipper raised an eyebrow to you. "Are you sure?"

\- "Y-Yeah... It's just um... Cramps! Really painful cramps!"

Your father took time to process what you've said, before an uncomfortable look on his face appeared. "Ah... Well then- I'm gonna... Go now..." The atmosphere grew awkward as soon as your dad left. You closed the door again, a huge, tight air escaped your lungs in relief. You turn back to Bill, seeming pleased.

\- "Good choice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I may not update much but I would like to thank every single one of you for leaving lovely comments and kudos! These past few months have really taken a toll on me and I'm trying to get better! Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy, even if it is short...  
> More will be to come!


End file.
